Percy and the Electric Circuit
by RomanaPuella
Summary: What happens to mankind when Zeus takes away electricity?  Find out and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Percy sat between his two best friends, Grover and Annabeth, on a blue couch the color if the ocean. They were in his apartment in New York City, watching the news.

"Yes, with the summer coming around, get ready for longer days and plenty more sunshine." Said the overly peppy weatherman, Chuck Toppopper.

"Ha!" giggled Annabeth, "The only reason the days in summer are longer are just from the laziness of Apollo. Geez, he spends so much time by the beach this time of year, I'm surprised he remembers to bring the sun around at all!"

"Very true," agreed Grover, "Hey Perce, what snacks do you have?"

"Recyclables are under the sink, Grover." Responded Percy.

"Sweet!" said Grover, followed by a series of awkward hee-honks.

The weatherman was now cut to the regular news anchors.

"And now, just in –"

And the T.V. cut off. All the lights and the apartment went out at the same time. The sound of cars on the street immediately died out and it seemed like the whole world had just shut down.

"What is going on here?" said Percy.

"I don't know! Exclaimed Annabeth, "But whatever it is, it must be the work of the gods."

"Yea that's it! Only the gods could be behind something trippy like this!" said Grover.

"Well, then it's about time we pay a visit to Mt. Olympus, and my dad." Announced Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

The normally short walk between Percy's flat and the Empire State building took what seemed like a thousand years. All throughout the already busy streets of the big apple, people were running about trying to get reception from their dead cell phones while their dead cars stood still in the street.

"This is worse than I thought." Gasped Annabeth.

"Is it this bad all over the world?" Bleated Grover.

"I sure hope not, this is bad. What was Zeus thinking?" Percy exclaimed.

The three finally approached the massive Empire State building. If it wasn't intimidating already, being the only entrance to Mt. Olympus, home of the gods, was just another reason to want to run back home.

As they walked through the revolving glass door, the building was packed with people.

"Uh oh," Annabeth remarked. "How are we going to get up to Mt. Olympus? The elevator won't work!"

"Maybe I could be of an assistance." Said a voice behind them.

The three gasped. Behind them was the man who normally sat behind the front desk.

"Half-bloods." Said the mysterious man. "My gods you smell ridiculous. Ever heard of the shower?"

"Um, as much as we would love to stay and chat, but can you help us get up to Mt. Olympus?" asked Percy.

"Yes. Just take the stairs up to the roof, then find the lightening bolt sign on the door. Give it the blood of a half-blood and it shall open for you."

"Uh, thank you." Said Percy. He turned around as quickly as possible. This guy was weird and he couldn't wait any longer to get some answers.

The three started walking up the stairs. Each flight seemed longer than the next and soon, 2 floors felt like 20.

"Ugh!" Exclaimed Percy. "How many more floors?""

"I- do-n't know." Gasped Annabeth. Meanwhile, Grover was jumping up the stairs one flight at a time. Happily chewing on the railing and not even breaking a sweat.

A couple hours later, they made it to the roof. It was getting dark out and the chaos seemed to be dieing down. Everyone must think this is just a faulty wire problem, thought Percy. But what happens when each city finds contact with each other? Percy didn't want to find out.

"Where is the door?" Asked Grover.

"Over here!" shouted Annabeth. The boys made their way over to where Annabeth was standing, next to a rusty door that seemed to be about to fall over, as not even leading to anything.

Something blue flickered in Percy's eyes. He saw a faint lightening bolt marking right below the doorknob. Percy quickly bit his thumb. As a thin drop of blood began to form, Percy smushed is up against the mark.

"Percy!" said Annabeth, "You can't just hurt yourself like that without telling us first."

"Listen," responded Percy, "We really don't have time to argue over a drop of blood! We need to go see Zeu –"

The rust,y old door swung open with a mighty force and before them, began a long misty gray clowd pathway. The scene before them seemed to be unfolding in slow motion. Greek columns began to form around the cloud and lead the way up to a stairway that shined like gold. The stairs seemed to go on for miles and at the top stood an eminent white building surrounded by columns made of gold. Off the side of the path, nymph danced to the lyre played by muses and young and minor gods.

"Welcome home." Remarked Percy, as they began the long walk up.


End file.
